


Another meeting

by NepuBaka



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepuBaka/pseuds/NepuBaka
Summary: Jake did not expect such a meeting with Michael
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Another meeting

It was a normal day at the campfire with the survivors, as always in this damn hell into which the essence dragged them.

Meg argued with Feng about which one was faster, Claudette and Quentin were talking quietly about sorting out medicinal herbs from first-aid kits, Dwight was discussing something (as always nervously and anxiously) with David. Others were tested.

Jake sat alone in the middle of the forest with crows that simply sat around him and sometimes croaked. He liked to be alone in many ways. But with one killer he had a very close relationship with Michael.

They hadn’t seen each other for a long time, and it was a little crushing and scary for Jake. He thought that something could happen to him or he was sent back to ... the real world. Jake really did not want to.

Because of all the thoughts about Michael, his eyelids began to get heavier and he slowly began to fall asleep.

Jake began to wake up because of what a cold autumn wind blew on him. Opening his eyes, he was stunned.

Headdonfield.

The place was so humane and lively, unlike the way the essence was presented to them. Looking into the distance, his eyes widened. There were little children in Halloween costumes with pumpkins for picking sweets and with smiles to their ears and laughter.

Jake decided that it would be better to leave the lawn of an unfamiliar house and went along the roads of the town.

Walking, Jake thought, “maybe this is the next game of the entity? Maybe she took Michael here and then me? And what if she already sent others to different locations?”

It was already deep night while Raven thought and walked the streets.

The houses were beautifully decorated with pumpkins, ghosts and skeletons. Everywhere there was music and funny children's cries and laughter. Jake even smiled slightly while watching and listening to this.

But as soon as he looked straight along the road on which he was he saw such a familiar sheen of a knife in the moonlight.

“Michael?” Having said that, Jake came closer to Michael.

What Jake saw led him in sheer surprise. It was not Michael who stood there, but his children's uniform. He was wearing a clown costume and a clown mask with  
a pretty big knife in his hand.

Raven carefully knelt before him on one knee. From Michael  
there was no reaction, but only his head was slightly inclined to one side.

“Do you remember me?” Jake asked again, and again there was no reaction.  
The raven was about to get up when suddenly Michael spread his arms for a hug.

Jake hugged Michael with a little caution and took him in his arms as if he was weighing nothing.

\- missed you - having said this, Jake kissed Michael on the top of the mask and felt that the baby squeezed him more tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and I'm really worried about this.  
> If there are errors or omissions in the text, comments are open (English is not my native language)  
> I will accept criticism in any form.  
> Have a nice day❤️


End file.
